You Knew My Mother
by eli2abelle
Summary: What they didn't realise was that she was Tali DiNozzo, daughter of Ziva David. ***DISCONTINUED***


**Once again I only rate stories T for violence. No swearing... no adult themes.**

 **And much to my disappointment I do not own NCIS. Or any of the characters. I tried researching it to see who actually does but I couldn't find anything. Let's just say CBS does.**

 **I found this abandoned piece from about a year ago a decided to give it a shot. Tell me what you think!**

Tali looked over her shoulder. She couldn't see anyone, but that wouldn't last for very long. She pulled out her gun, not wanting to take any chances. Whoever it was that was after her father, they were good. She had never seen them, never heard their voices, but knew they were there. She had left the house in a hurry after receiving a rather terrifying email. It was a video link. Once opened, it showed a live video of her dad tied up. He warned her not to co-operate, but she knew she had to, or he'd die. Now all she could feel was anger. How dare they take him… he quit eleven years ago! Her determination drove her forwards. She had traced the video halfway across town. Still a long way to go… but she would make it eventually.

Tali was halfway down an alley when a man stepped in front of the exit, blocking out the light. She stopped, now nervous. She could hear someone slowly walking up behind her. She was trapped. She closed her eyes and thought. What would her father do in this situation? She opened her eyes, furious. Not her father, but her mother. Her dad had spoken of her a few times. She had been an amazing woman, and highly skilled agent who was a former Mossad assassin. She had been highly trained, and knew how to kill someone is eighteen different ways with a paperclip. Tali took a deep breath. Her father often said how similar she was to her mother. She had the same hair, and the same temper. Not that she would know. Her mother died in a bombing in Israel when she was only three. She wasn't going to lose another parent. When her mother was killed, she had been the only survivor in the farmhouse. She was an infant, unable to do a thing. She could do something now. She put away her gun with a smile and drew her knife. This is what her mother would have wanted. She would have wanted her daughter to stay and fight. The men were closing in, and she allowed herself a moment of satisfaction. They were totally unprepared. What they didn't realise was that she was Tali DiNozzo, daughter of Ziva David.

Tony winced as the shard of glass he was clutching slipped and bit into his wrist. He got back to work. _Come on baby. Come on…_ The last strands of rope fell away, and he sighed in relief, rubbing his painful wrists. Taking note of his surroundings, he groaned inwardly. It was got to be extremely difficult to escape, but not impossible. At least his time as an agent had taught him that. He needed to get out of here, and quickly. He had overheard the men talking about his daughter. They were going to capture her, and he was the bait. He had to find some way to warn her. He went to the door and listened carefully. Not a sound. The men must have left. That was good, it meant that they wouldn't see him escape. He put his head to the floor, peering underneath the door. The dust was at least an inch thick, and it billowed up in a cloud off the floor. He coughed, but didn't lift his head. The light from the next room was still on, he could only just see the yellowish glow. _Time to get out of here._

Tali ran, dodging lampposts and ducking under low hanging branches. The sirens were getting closer, and she couldn't afford to get caught. She had watched enough cop shows to know that civilians couldn't stab someone in 'self defence'. By the time they found the bodies, she wanted to be as far away as possible. She jumped a fence, knowing the owner to be away on holiday, and exited through the front gate. Smoothing down her windblown hair, she calmly strode down the sidewalk. To any passerby she appeared to be just an ordinary teenager out for an evening walk. She was wishing there was someone she could call before it hit here. Of course! Her father always talked about his old boss, and how he was always there for him. She frowned, trying to remember the address. Grabbing a discarded phone book out of a trash can, she flicked through the pages. She turned to G and ran her finger down the page. Gibboney… Gibbons… Gibbs!

Looking up, Tali noticed a bus pulled up at a stop down the road. She sprinted down the footpath, making it just before the driver closed the door. He pointed backwards with his thumb. "Come on then." Taking a seat, she memorised the address before closing the book. After riding the bus for three blocks, she jumped off and made her way down the street. Stopping outside a house, she felt scared. She didn't even know this man! Why would he want to help her? A memory came back to her. Her father told her a story when she was younger about his boss, who had risked her life to protect her dad. She took a deep breath and walked up the path, pushing open the door.

Gibbs opened the door and stepped inside. Right away, he could tell something was wrong. Someone had been here. Still was, in fact. He fingered his gun, which was tucked in his coat pocket. The room was empty. He crossed over to the door to his basement and gave it a push. It swung open, revealing a young girl with long brown hair sitting under the framework of his boat. He vaguely recognised her. She looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"Gibbs," she said, no emotion whatsoever in her voice. He slowly walked down the basement steps. She stood up, biting her lip. What should she say? He probably didn't even remember her. It was eleven years ago, after all. Tali stood there awkwardly. Gibbs stopped at the foot of the stairs, not believing his eyes.

"Tali?" he asked, amazed. She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"You knew my mother." Her voice was barely a whisper, and Gibbs looked at her sadly.

"Your mother was a wonderful woman." She dropped her gaze, instead focusing on the dust settled on the floor.

"I need your help," she said shakily. Gibbs walked over.

"Anything." She looked up.

"Save me?"

* * *

"Ziva, look. I'm retired. I'm 3,000 miles away. What do you think I can do that they can't do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was, um, hoping maybe... save me?"

* * *

Gibbs put a hand on Tali's shoulder. "You are the daughter of my two favourite people. Why wouldn't I?

 **Like that little flashback that I threw in there? Should I continue? Or do you want me to** **finish one of my other stories more? If you have any ideas that you think could fit into another chapter please PM me... the same goes for everything I write. Thank you!**


End file.
